Damon's Best Friend
by Klarolinerr
Summary: Damon's off to visit his Secret Psychotic Best Friend, Elizabeth. The two are going to have a BFF Weekend but what will happen when he finds out she has a date with Kol. Luckily for Damon she has commitment and trust issues. But Kol doesn't know how messed up Elizabeth is. What will he do when he finds out? Will he stay?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is in third person so everyone's point of view will be shown.**

"Wait! You have a best friend!?" Elena, the youngest doppelganger asks Damon, who stands there with his duffel bag and replies, "Yes Elena. Just don't tell anyone because they'll use it as a way to hurt me. Why do you think I'm only telling you? Even Stefan is clueless."

"This is why I love you because you always surprise me!" _And I really need to meet her,_ Elena thought to herself.

* * *

**This is just a little taster of what is to come so just bare with me because I want the next paragraph to at least a thousand words ;)xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Kol had returned to England after Bonnie had realized she would never be able to lift the veil. She's dead. So he decided to return to find the strongest with he possibly could. Well that was his mission until he saw someone else. Sat at the edge of a fountain writing in a cheap A4 lined paper pad was the most striking girl he had ever laid eyes on. Her hair cascaded down to hips, as black as night it was. Her skin so pale that the blue bruise on her left arm was beyond noticeable, you failed to miss it. She wore a simple blue sundress with nude wedges and brown sunglasses.

_I need to see her eyes_, Kol thought to himself as he waltzed up to her, "Well hello there sweetheart," he says as she looks up from her writing.

"Do I know you?" Elizabeth was sure she had never seen this lady-hunter before but she has that many one night stands that she couldn't be sure. One thing she was sure of is that every Friday a new guy sees her sat at the fountain and introduces himself and she makes sure each of them leaves unhappily. She wasn't looking for a relationship. She was looking for sanctuary. Elizabeth was sick of running from her past. The only good thing that came out of it was that her brother was still alive and her best friend, who was meeting her in an hour, stayed by her side not caring about all of her issues. Damon liked her for who she was.

"No but I saw you and had to introduce myself. I was going to feed you some cheesy line about how beautiful your eyes are but you're hiding them beneath those shades of yours. Did I mention they're a bit big?" He smirked.

"Well that's because I was blessed with a small head," she says as she stands up defensively and removes her sunglasses.

"And small height," Kol replies as he realizes how petit this girl was.

_That's why I always were heels_, Elizabeth thought to herself.

"Well I'm hoping you didn't just interrupt me to piss me off. What do you want, vampire?" Elizabeth knew about the supernatural, that was one of the reasons she had a terrible past.

"Ah so you know what I am? Well English are very perceptive after all and to think I missed this town," She really did surprise him but Kol, being Kol, wouldn't let her know, "How about a date?"

"No."

"Please," he made sure to include the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine meet me at this apartment at twelve o'clock on Monday," She tells him as she write down the address on his hand, "And before you ask Why Monday? It's because my weekend is fully booked. Now scoot!"

So he did. This girl had gotten under his skin. Her beauty and personality was strange and unique and he had to get to know her more. She wasn't timid like the other girls. Yes she was smaller and more petit but she didn't care. You could so easily tell that she's strong and independent.

What Kol failed to realize was that he had a crush on a human girl and all he wanted to do was please her.

* * *

It took Damon forever to get to England and to his best friends apartment building. She had moved again so her past couldn't find her. Damon wanted for nothing more but for Elizabeth to let him help her but she wouldn't let him. She refused to drag more people into her messed up life. Well at least she still buys a nice apartment each time she moves around. It surprises him that she never leaves the area thought. She always stays in the middle of the country, always in the countryside. Damon also thought it was because of her brother who she liked to pay a visit every Friday. He'd be going with her today for moral support. She'd already given him the low down on what to expect and she probably do it again before they get to the destination but he was getting ahead of himself. He still had to get into her apartment so he just let himself in. She hated it when he knocked because then she'd actually have to get up and answer the door. _She's so lazy_, Damon thought to himself.

"The undead party has officially arrived!" He yells into the apartment. Empty. _Why is she always late?_

"I heard you from outside the apartment, D," She cheerfully says as she walks into her apartment, "My neighbour wanted to talk to me about the noise level. I can't help it that I have good taste in music. She says it's loud and annoying!" She squeals as Damon picks her up and give her a swinging bear hug.

"I MISSED YOU!" They yell in sync, "JINX!"

"What are we kids?" Damon asked as he puts her down.

"Well you're like a really really old grandpa vampire and I'm an nineteen year old so I look like a kid next to you! Anyway, we're going to be late!" She squeals as she pulls him out of the door and all the way to her red convertible.

_Time to see the crazy brother_, Damon thinks to himself.

"Mental Hospital here we come!" He yells whilst dancing to Gangnam Style, which he found whilst messing around with her radio.

"You're too chirpy for a man who just got a plane!" She replies.

* * *

**Okay so in the next chapter Kol's curiosity gets the better of him.**

**Thank you all for reading so far! **


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth was sat in the Psychiatric Hospital with Damon waiting for her brother, whilst making sure that she gave Damon the low down on what the expect, "If you flips out, yells or get violent then you do not react, D, You sit there. If you react it makes him worse and-"

"I know, Elizabeth," Damon cuts her off and tells her calmly just as a tall, black-haired green eyed boy sat in front of us.

He had the same eye colour as Elizabeth. Emerald green that shone when happy, glowed when sad and darkened when angry. That's how Damon always knew how his friend was feeling. Those eyes spoke louder than her words.

"Shane, Doctor Richardson tells me you're doing better," She smiles as she talks and never looks away from him once.

"As if you care, Little Sister," He snarls at her, "I wouldn't be here if you cared."

"You're here because I cared," She says sweetly, "I can't even look after myself Shane, never mind you. You needed the best possible help and people who knew how to help you."

"I'm sorry. I just wish I wasn't here," Shane whispers and grabs his sisters outstretched hands, "Why am I here? What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything. Your mind failed you and the doctors are helping you through it. You know that. Remember that, Shane."

"I do. I do. I hope I do," his voice getting shyer with every spoken word.

"Shane, this is Damon, my best friend. Damon meet Shane. Shane meet Damon," This was obviously the wrong thing to do as Shanes temper changed automatically.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?! I SWEAR IF YOU HURT HER I WILL KILL YOU!" And with that he launches himself at Damon, only to be intercepted by his sister who at the same time told the doctor watching them to stay where he was using her hands.

"Shane. Shane sit down," She tells him with an authority-filled voice as she stands up and helps him to his seat, "Thank you for protecting me but there is no need. Damon is the one who's been there for me for the last few years. He would never hurt me."

"I wish I had control over my emotions," Damon watches Shane whisper as his sister hugs him.

Damon decided that he should at least try and help, "Listen to me, you do have control. Your mind may tell you that you don't but you do and you do and you just need to learn how to decipher your emotions and handle them. I promise you, Shane, You have control."

It was like a switch was flicked. Shane stopped crying and smiled a smile that reached his eyes, "Thank you," He cheerfully said to Damon as he hugged his sister back for the first time since she started hugging him.

_How does she cope?_, Damon wonders.

"I brought you a present," Elizabeth tells him as she reclaims her seat, "I brought you some chocolate cake."

"Really!?" Shanes eyebrows shot up as she took a container out of her bag and handed him the cake. He didn't hesitate to indulge himself in it.

"I knew you'd like it. Hey! Slow down, Sonic!" She scolds him as he shove a ginormous slice in his mouth.

"He's got the same appetite as you, Elizabeth," Damon tells her as she packs up the container, leaving the whole cake to her greedy brother.

"Hey!" She says as she slaps Damon's arm.

The whole time that they'd been there, they hadn't realized that a they were being watched. Kol's curiosity had gotten the better of him so he followed her only to see that she wasn't as strong as he thought she was. He saw her hands shaking and her eyes glowing through the window. He saw her face fall whenever her brothers mood switched. He saw that she was close with a certain vampire that he had a distaste for. Who was this secretive girl? And how did she meet Damon Salvatore?

* * *

After visiting hours were over, Damon was told to wait in the car as Elizabeth spoke to her brother's doctor. Little did he know that the doctor was not helping out of the goodness of his heart or that Kol was still watching them.

"Ah, Elizabeth. I bet you're here, in my office, to ask about your brothers progress," Doctor Richardson asked as she took a seat, "And the nurses have already informed me of your desire to remove him from this facility. The problem is you can't help him. Only I can and I've come to a conclusion. If you want the best possible help for your brother than I want a little something in return," he says kindly as he take the chair next her and places his hand on her leg.

"Wh-What happened to ?" She stammered, her heartbeat increasing.

"He exists but he is tired of tip toeing around you. I know about how crazy your brother is and I know how crazy you are so I could easily have you added to the guest list here," He snarls into her ear as he places his hand a little higher.

"You disgust me," She replies as she stands up and leaves.

Neither Kol or Damon had seen what occurred. As Kol watched Damon and Damon respected her privacy. Well that was until the car door slammed and his best friend sat in the driver's seat with eyes glowing. Something that Damon only knew occurred when she was upset.

"You want ice-cream?" Was the first thing she said to him after a silent twenty minutes. Another thing she only ate when she was sad. Next would be the alcohol.

* * *

**Kol didn't listen in as she sat in the doctor's office? Why KOL WHY!? You'll find out soon ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth had managed to convince Damon to play a flirting game as they walked through the park eating their triple-chocolate chip ice-cream just so she could see his annoyed face when woman turned him down. She was just watching the first victim ,of the game, mouth drop the ground, slap him and walk away, "Wow... so smooth Damon. What pick-up line did you use?"

"I asked her if it hurt when she fell from heaven then she asked why and I couldn't help myself but say 'because your face is all fucked up'" He answers Elizabeth whilst laughing at his own failure.

"You sabotaged yourself?! I'm so going to win this game!" She screeched.

"Okay, you have to flirt with that guy," he says as he point to a business looking man wearing a suit and eating a hot dog.

"Fine," She tells Damon and walks over to the guy "May I have a bite of your hotdog?"

"Sure" The guy hands over the hotdog with a confused look.

"Not that one," Elizabeth says seductively as a spying Kol watches from a distance.

"I'm married so.." and the guy just runs off.

"Wow.. classy Elizabeth," Damon says whilst shaking with laughter, "I've never heard that pickup line before."

"I'm still beating you!"

"And how's that? Neither of us have a number yet."

"No but I have a date with a vampire on Monday," She says as she winks at me.

"You're telling me that you've managed to string along another innocent vampire for your pleasure?"

"What can I say? I'm shameless."

"And who is this unlucky vampire that managed to find my commitment fearing friend?"

"He didn't give me a name but I know who he is," She smiles," It's Kol Mikaelson."

Damon had never needed to worry about his best friend until now. He was used to her using people as toys because he knew she did it too mask her pain and that she always felt guilty about even though the messed up girl would never admit it but this time she had picked the worst possible person to play with, "An original," Damon snarled.

"Yep and he's supposedly really good in the sack so..." A devilish smile dancing on her lips.

"You better promise me you have a white oak stake in case he tries anything!" Damon continued snarling.

"Of course I do," The smile growing.

"What? How did you get your hands on one of them?"

"I don't just have one."

* * *

**Short paragraph.. sorry. What is Elizabeth doing? What happened in her past? Will she break Kol's heart? Why is she so screwed up? Will Damon stop trying to be the supportive friend and become the therapist instead? Wow so many questions...**


	5. Chapter 5

Damon couldn't believe what he was hearing. What the hell had his best friend been up to whilst he was gone? He knew she struggled with her emotions and always ended up doing the wrong thing but when he had left she had been visiting a therapist to sort through her issues. Obviously that hadn't worked. What did she need white oak stakes for? What the hell was she up to?

"That's it. We are going to back the apartment and you're going to explain to me why you have white oak stakes and what happened to your therapist, Elizabeth." Damon told her as he dragged her over to the car.

"Oh, am I?" She laughed as he unlocked her car.

"Yes. I've been supportive of what you do for ages because I know you feel remorse, you're just too afraid to be yourself but there is something you're not telling me and you're putting yourself in a whole lot of danger, which means it's time for me to get involved!" Damon yelled at her as she got walked around to the driver's side.

"No! You don't get to protect me, D! That's not your job!"

"Well, who's is it then?"

"Don't you get it, Damon? I don't get protecting because I don't deserve it!" Her eyes glowed as she yelled them words but before Damon could reply she had driven off. Without him.

_That's why she keeps putting herself in danger_, Damon thought to himself, _because she doesn't believe she's worth saving._

At that moment, Damon realized something new. Elizabeth blamed herself for what happened. And Damon didn't know what to do.

There was only one person who knew Elizabeth more than anyone in the world. Shane.

* * *

Elizabeth couldn't believe that she actually got a lecture from Damon. He was the one person who had never tried fixing her because they both knew she wasn't just broken. She was shattered into a million little pieces. Irrepairable. She had always blamed herself for what happened because she could have saved them. She could've saved her family. Her PDS meant that she could remember all the painful memories in detail but the medication she had been taking stopped them. Stopped the pain they caused her mind. The pain they caused her body. But she'd stopped taking them a week ago and the memories were resurfacing slowly but painfully.

_It had been a normal day, three years ago, for a sixteen year old anyway. Her family had been eating tea when suddenly something came crashing through the window. It had only taken seconds to realize it was her ex boyfriend, whom she hadn't known had been an influential vampire. She had yet to find out that he had hundreds of followers who would do anything to make him happy. He grabbed hold of her father and ripped him apart, limb by limb, organ by organ. He then repeated that with her mother and baby brother, even her dog. Shane had been at war during that time. The vampire was unaware she even had an older brother. Elizabeth had hidden in the furthest corner of the room to afraid to cry or mourn for her family. As the vampire walked up to her, another one flew through the door and knocked him over. Damon. He had been her best friend before the incident. She had been a very different person back then. Sweet and kind, full of light. Always putting people before herself. It was afterwards that she'd realized she'd been weak and the only way to keep her and her brother alive was to change. Become a completely different person. A person she wished she'd been before because that person wouldn't have been to afraid to save her family. Elizabeth had commitment, trust and abandonment issues before what happened but they were very little, only heightened when she saw the blood of her family members coating every inch of her home. Damon had been too young a vampire to beat the many that were in the house so he got her out of there. Shane was informed of what happened and returned home, slowly going crazy from the things he'd seen at war and the things he heard. Both had received billions from will money from each of their family members who had all been butchered that night as well. He had gone to each of there homes and murdered them. So they both had received more money than they'd ever had after it all added up as they even had rich family members they'd never met. The vampire had been after her for a long time but she couldn't leave England because of her brother. He was all she had and the vampire found out about him then he wouldn't live to see the next day. Losing Shane would make Elizabeth finally break. She'd been through enough and come out fighting but losing the last thing she had would make her fall. And she wasn't prepared to fall._

Elizabeth had done some digging a few weeks ago and found out that the vampire had put up word he was after five white oak stakes in return for anything to trader's heart desires. She had jumped at the chance for freedom so she had managed to collect four. She knew Kol had one and when she was lucky enough to have him suddenly appear in front of her at the fountain, she jumped at the chance. All she had to do was get close enough and Wham! Her freedom would be hers. Elizabeth hadn't told anyone of her plans because she hadn't trusted anyone with them. She couldn't risk it. She just hoped that Damon wouldn't screw this up for her.

* * *

**So I hope this chapter has got you all understanding why Elizabeth is the way she is! More Kol in the next chapter. There's been very little of him because the main plot is to develop Damon's Best Friend. The romance is only secondary but don't worry it will blossom!**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a day since Elizabeth left Damon alone. She had been cooped up in her latest apartment drinking vodka and eating chocolate. Damon had been sat in a motel contemplating whether to go see Shane about the situation or come up with a new plan as it hadn't taken him long to realize that Shane would be unreliable with his mood swings. Kol had heard everything about her being a player and now he was curious. She wanted to use him but for what? She did have a collection of white oak stakes maybe she wanted more. Maybe this had to do with that vampire who'd put out a deal for anyone who could bring him five. Kol had wagered and knew straight away that was it. He had nothing else that a messed up human could possibly want. So he got his only white oak stake and took it her apartment, let himself in and sat at the dining table. He wasn't going to kill her. He was curious. What could this girl with everything possibly want? She obviously had money, a vampire best friend and a brother who clearly loved her. What else could be so important that she'd put her life on the line by using an original. A very powerful original.

It had seemed like hours but it had been only mere seconds that he'd been in the apartment. He knew she was here as he could hear her rummaging around in the kitchen. He could hear her walking into the dining room. And he could her quiet gasp as she saw him there. The first thing she did was act dumb.

"What are you doing in my apartment? This isn't a good start for a guy who so clearly wants to date me?" She asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"You're a good actress, I'll give you that. I honestly believed for a second that you were annoyed," He answered coolly in that sweet English accent that Elizabeth also had, "Now, I'm assuming you were wanting this?" Kol asks as he withdraws the white oak stake from his jacket.

"What's that?" Still playing dumb.

"Something you need. Now I'm curious as to what you could possibly want from that vampire?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Elizabeth answered.

"Well if I don't start getting answers, sweetheart, then I may just start getting hungry and that brother of yours looks tasty," he winked at her.

That was the tipping point for Elizabeth. Her brother. Her broken big brother. He was innocent. So she told Kol everything. Every little detail. By the end he was shocked. He'd expected that she needed help from compulsion with the law but everything she had told him proved otherwise.

"Then you definitely need this," he shocks her by giving the stake to her, "and I'm going with you to make the deal. He's dangerous and if he needs white oak stakes then you can guarantee it's because he's pissed off an Original so having one there with you will kick him a notch. Okay sweetheart?"

She took the stake slowly, "Why are you helping me?" Elizabeth was curious. No one she'd met these past three years had stuck around long enough once they found out how screwed up she was. So why now?

"Because you deserve a good life." Kol answered simply, surprised that this girl wasn't used to help. How could no one help such a beautiful person?

"No I don't," She answered simply and left the room to call the hospital to book an appointment to visit her brother. Shane needed to know what she was up too. Just in case.

* * *

Damon had decided to go see Shane.

He had driven to the hospital and turned of the ignition when something had stopped him completely.

Elizabeth was walking into the hospital.

With Kol Mikaelson.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

**Short chapter but Oh well! The next chapter will be long ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

It was a surprise for Elizabeth to a have a stranger so close to her. He was walking ahead of her protectively as they made their way to the visitation area in the hospital. She couldn't understand why he was helping her. The only people that had ever stayed with her were her brother and Damon but that's because they knew the real her. Not this shell of herself. During the past three years, she had changed for the worst because she was too afraid of facing her own fears and fixing them. Elizabeth knew that she herself belonged in the same place as Shane. She would be if she didn't think she was too worthless to be saved. Her only goal was to save her brother. To make sure that when she's gone he can continue a good life. She planned to have him removed from this facility and introduce him to a new life before she runs away again. For the last time. Elizabeth knew she hadn't got long left, which is why she planned to have removed now.

"Kol, whatever my brother does. Whatever he looks like he's going to do. Ignore him. Don't acknowledge his actions. Just let me deal with him," She told him without meeting his eyes. She hadn't met those eyes since he handed her the stake.

Before Kol could respond, the seat opposite them both was pulled back and Shane plonked himself into it, "Twice in one week, aren't I lucky?" Shane asked sarcastically.

"I'm here to ask you something important Shane. Are you ready to go back into the world?"

No one could miss the glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"You mean that?"

"It's time Shane. I have an apartment ready for you and job interviews lined up." _I hope he's ready_, Elizabeth thought to herself.

"Will you be there with me?"

"No, Shane." And with that, for the first time in three years, Elizabeth broke down. Kol watched as her face fell, her eyes glowed and long-awaited tears poured out from underneath her eyelids. He didn't know what to do. For the time in his life Kol was dumbfounded.

Shane jumped out of his seat and held his sister close as she cried erratically. Usually she drowned her sorrows in alcohol. She hadn't gone a day without drinking these past three years but since meeting Kol, she'd had no use for it.

"What's happening to her?" Kol asked as he watched her struggle to contain to herself. He knew then that he loved her. That for some reason he wanted to be the one to help this girl close every minute of every day.

"She's given up," Shane repeated coldly, barely glancing at Kol. Why was this man here with his sister? He obviously knew so little about her and yet she brought him with her. He'd never seen her trust someone like that. It took her long enough to bring her best friend.

_Oh my god,_ Shane thought, _She loves him._

* * *

Damon had sat in the car and listened to everything. She was falling to pieces. She truly was a broken arrow.

* * *

**Okay so this chapter was fairly short but I want to put an image in your head. **

**Listen to song Broken Arrow by The Script and you'll understand where my inspiration came from for this story. The people spoken about in that song are what I imagine. I picked Damon and Kol because they were the most misunderstood and lacked back stories and in my eyes were undeveloped. I want to see more of what Damon got up to. More of Kol's history! I didn't want one perfect person in this story so I hope to god you are imagining normality at its peak. This is normal in my eyes, No perfection but many flaws. All of which these characters have. **

**Next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow after my stupid Exam.. I'm shitting myself.. I better not fail.. grrrr.. **


	8. Author's Note

**Author's note...**

**I won't be uploading to the weekend because I'm working on a Fashion Illustration page for art coursework... very very busy :P **

**So yeah.. More chapters coming soon!**


	9. Chapter 8

**So so sorry about the wait for this chapter.. I was behind on my coursework.. crushed by exam revision and then whisked away to Cleethorpes for this weekend so I'm going to try and make up for my lack of updating this week. **

* * *

Elizabeth hadn't intended on breaking down. She wanted to be strong for her vunrable brother and she wanted to tell him what she was going to do. She wanted to tell him of the deal she will make to ensure his freedom. Most of all, she wanted to tell him about the infestation in her head. The ever-growing brain tumour that the doctors were too late to detect. Elizabeth had told no one of her internal struggle but she could tell that Shane and Kol were beginning to piece everything together. Now she had yet to tell Damon.

The problem was she couldn't stop crying. She hadn't cried since those she loved were butchered. She never said goodbye nor did mourn nor did allow herself to feel guilt for all the stupid shit she did to survive. But now, she did. All those emotions that she had hidden deep down were brought to the surface, three years worth of pain, guilt and anger were making her into a mess.

What stopped her crying was not the two wide-eyed men in front of her of the doctors making there way to her. The thing that stopped her was the sharp pain inside her head. The one she had been feeling since the brain tumour started. The one that made her scream in agony.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Make it stop, make it stop," She screamed whilst clutching her head, "Please make it stop," She practically begged whoever would listen.

Kol placed his hand on her tear-stained cheek, "How? Tell me how and I will."

"I don't know how," She whispered. Not once looking him in the eye.

Before Kol could reply to her, her eyes darkened and she collapsed. Kol clutched her and yelled for the doctors to help her. He could see she was going pale, her lips blue but he knew there was nothing her could do to help because her problem was emotional. Vampire Blood doesn't cure emotions. He had no idea about her life threatening disease. Nor would she allow him.

* * *

**The chapter was short because I have this blasting headache and can't concentrate ... I was thinking that once I finish this story, that I do a sequel :) Whatcha think?**


	10. Chapter 9

**OMGGG IT'S BEEN WAY TOO LONG SINCE I LAST UPDATED... BLAME MY COURSEWORK AND COLLEGE OPEN DAYS BUT IT'S SUMMER NOW SO I'LL FINALLY BE ABLE TO CREATE THE LAST FEW CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY! WOOP WOOP... AND MAYBE EVEN DO THAT SEQUEL I WAS THINKING ABOUT.. ;) MWAHAHAHA BY THE WAY.. I'M BEING EVIL AT THE END OF THE STORY.. AIN'T GONNA DO ANYTHING ROMANTICALLY MAINSTREAM :P**

* * *

Her eyes opened to see two vampire stood next to each other arguing, only stopping once they saw her curious eyes surveying the room. _Where am I_, She thought to herself. The room was dull and white with a chair in the corner as Elizabeth occupied the bed. Damon and Kol were attempting to get her attention but she was too focused on Doctor Richardson, whom had just entered the room.

"Elizabeth, are you listening to me?" Damon yelled as he grabbed hold of her shoulders, "They want to keep you here. They think you're crazy!"

Her mouth dropped to floor as she digested the new information, "I'm not crazy! It's the PDS.. I can't help it!" Elizabeth yelled at the Doctor.

"It's also your disease," He replied simply, leaving the two vampires shell-shocked as they took in all the information.

Elizabeth was pissed that he would say that with the two non-family members in the room, wasn't it against code or something? "Fuck you," She replied as she punched him in the face, hearing the bone In his nose crack, again leaving the vampires shocked.

Kol was filled with conflicted emotions that he knew he just couldn't face, "I didn't sign up for this," he said as he left.

He was not ready for the pain of losing anyone ever again. He barely got through Henrick's death.

* * *

**SHORT CHAPTER BUT THE NEXT WILL BE ABOUT KOL AND HIS FEELINGS AND DAMON AND ELIZABETH COMING TO AN ARRANGEMENT... I'LL LEAVE YOU ALL TO GUESS WHAT IT IS. DAMN... THIS SHIT WILL BE GETTING EMOTIONAL VERY VERY SOON ;)**


End file.
